When masks for air packs are not being used, the face plates, which are usually made from clear plastic, can become scratched or nicked, thereby hindering the viewing ability of the user wearing these face plates. Therefore, a user would want to protect any damage to these face plates by applying a protective layer to these face plates.
Essentially the invention relates to a protective covering for a face screen. This protective covering is designed as a thin sheet of flexible self adhering material shaped to fit over the mask to protect the face screen for the mask. This material is made from flexible plastic such as mylar. This protective covering comprises a series of fasteners for attaching the self adhering material to the mask. These fasteners are selected from the group consisting of: either double sided tape or a hook and loop fastener.
This material could either be transparent or simply opaque but translucent. In addition, this material could take on a red tint or the material could be frosted to help users such as firefighters simulate a live fire while still conducting training drills.
Essentially the thin sheet can come in two forms. For example, in a first embodiment, the sheet comprises a substantially rectangular thin sheet of plastic such as mylar having a first edge with two substantially circular cut outs, and a second oppositely spaced edge having two substantially square cut outs and a substantially semi-circular cut out. In addition, there are positioned normal to these two sheets, two opposite parallel spaced flat edges.
In the second embodiment, the sheet is a substantially rectangular thin sheet of plastic having a substantially flat first edge. There is also an oppositely spaced second edge having a series of curves and two oppositely spaced substantially flat edges positioned normal to the first edge and the second edge.
In the third embodiment of the invention, the sheet is shaped substantially oval to cover an oval shaped mask.